


Breeding Ground: Waking Up the Fun Way

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [63]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cock Worship, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Incest, Lactation, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Victoire wakes up her father, Harry, in the only way she knows how. Part of the Daughters of Potter 2018, first posted on my blog on June 10th, 2018.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Victoire Weasley
Series: Breeding Ground [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 69





	Breeding Ground: Waking Up the Fun Way

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on June 10th, 2018. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

  
**Waking Up the Fun Way(Victoire Weasley)**  
  
The dim light gave Tori just enough cover to sneak into the room of the man she knew was her father. Despite the fact that her birth certificate said Victoire Weasley, Tori knew so much better. With her brilliant green eyes, there’s only one person who could be her father. **  
**  
Who the sixteen-year-old witch currently looks at in bed. He’s not aged that much since the defeat of Voldemort, looking ageless. **  
**  
Tori sighs when moving towards him. He’s sound asleep on the bed, although not too out of it given that Tori pulls back the sheets to reveal a large throbbing erection poking through his boxers. Harry explained how he had a high sex drive, and needed to be treated several times a day. **  
**  
Well what kind of daughter would she be if she let her father suffer? That’s just something that Tori could not do. Especially since Harry took Tori and her mother in, after Molly Weasley had a psychotic break and tried to hold five of her adult children hostage, thinking that they were still children and needed to listen to their mother. The two youngest were killed by Molly’s attempts to protect them, and she was killed by an Auror in what was officially deemed by the Ministry as a mercy killing. **  
**  
Regardless, Tori focuses on much more wonderful things in front of her, namely her father’s cock. Her aura, much stronger than her mother’s thanks to her father’s incubus heritage, just sings. She leans in and kisses the tip of Harry’s cock and then licks around the head. **  
**  
The minute Tori gets a small taste, she just has to have it. **  
**  
“Oh, Daddy, I need to suck your cock.” **  
**  
The naughty little Succubus wraps her lips around her father’s cock and sucks on it. He’s sleeping soundly, or so it seems. Much like a naughty little girl sneaking a few pre-dinner sweets, she sucks off her father’s big cock. She slurps him and hungrily dances her tongue. **  
**  
Tori works his pole, her throat naturally expanding thanks to her heritage and taking him inside. A feel of her father’s balls shows just how much cum can be stored into them. His magical prowess allows him to go the distance and Tori appreciates it. Her green eyes shine with lust and desire when blowing her father’s massive breeding rod. **  
**  
This tamed so many women and Tori cannot wait to go for a ride on it. Right now, she’s content on sucking it and making sure her father feels good. A groan coming from his mouth only speeds her up. A hand on the back of her head shows Tori that her father’s awake completely. **  
**  
Of course, for a long time, something was really up and going into Tori’s throat. She sucks on him and hungers for the man underneath her sucking mouth. **  
**  
“Suck,” Harry, or Hadrian as his true name was, breaths. **  
**  
Tori remembered being curious of her mother and father, and them going off into the early hours of the morning. There were some times where she listened in and fingered her pussy raw at the sounds they made. She did not quite work up the nerve to watch. **  
**  
Now she sucked him off and allowed Hadrian’s manhood to shove into the back of her throat. She pulled his cock out of her mouth and Tori admired how it looked with her salvia. **  
**  
“Oh, Daddy, you have such a big cock.” **  
**  
“All the better for you to suck, my dear.” **  
**  
Tori just smiled and then dropped down. Her tight warm mouth forms a pleasurable seal around Hadrian’s manhood and made sure he shoved into her throat. Harry Potter, Hadrian Peverell, did it really matter what he’s called? Getting a wakeup blowjob by his sexy sixteen year old daughter is a really good feeling. **  
**  
His fingers push against the back of Tori’s head and she gagged on its cock. Her sexy coughing on his cock only made Hadrian more determined to fuck her tight little mouth and make her moan in delight. **  
**  
“I want your mouth,” Hadrian told her. “I want to fuck it so hard that you you’re choking on my cum. I bet you would like that, baby girl.” **  
**  
Tori gave her father a dirty look with her eyes as she deep-throated him. Those eyes told the story. She slurped his manhood and kept bouncing her throat down onto him. He held the back of her head and speared faster into her mouth. Hadrian kept thrusting deep inside of her and made sure her throat closed down onto him. **  
**  
“Mmmm!” **  
**  
She hummed and prepared to coax his seed out of his balls and into the final destination down her throat. Tori’s lips closed around him and she took him to the edge. **  
**  
Hadrian bucked up and started to spill his seed down her throat. Tori pressed down face first onto him and sucked him, sucked him extremely hard and fast. Hadrian rolled his hips up and down, and kept splashing his seed down her throat. **  
**  
The entire volume of seed amounted to a good meal. Tori is careful to be a good girl and not squander a single drop of the most precious resource she can think of. Her father rewarded the naughty teenager by a stroke of her hair. He repeatedly drove deep his cock into her. **  
**  
Hadrian pulled out of her mouth and slapped her lips, allowing the few drips of seed to spill of it. Tori popped her lips, with lust burning in her eyes. Hadrian gave her a wicked smile. **  
**  
“Time to return the favor.” **  
**  
Tori laid back on the bed and spread her legs. He pulled off her panties with one fell move and exposed her sweet young pussy to the world. Hadrian danced his tongue against her and sent Tori spilling over the edge. Every ounce of pleasure just bombarded her body. **  
**  
Hadrian showed why he’s one of the best pussy eaters, if not the pussy eater. He knew exactly what buttons to hit to get Tori mewling underneath his tongue. She breathed in pleasure underneath him. **  
**  
Just like her mother in so many ways, but different enough to make this a brand new experience. Hadrian pushed deeper inside of her body, and slurped her wetness out of her. Tori thrashed her hips and Hadrian got a full bombardment of pheremones, which triggered his own. **  
**  
Tori leaked like hell. Her father really did a pretty good job in eating her out. He knew what she liked and he knew all of the ways to pleasure her. That perfect tongue made its way into her and gave Tori one of the most mind rattling and spine burning orgasms ever. **  
**  
“Still with me, baby girl.” **  
**  
She collapsed onto the bed, the sheets flew up, and Tori broke out into a grin. She allowed Hadrian to pull herself up by the straps of her shirt and pull it down to reveal her perfect breasts. Something which Hadrian drove in and sucked on them. **  
**  
“Daddy, my tits belong to you,” Tori purred in his ear. “Oh, Daddy...mmm….you know what a naughty girl I am...how much I love you sucking on my big titties!” **  
**  
Hadrian moved his mouth over Tori’s breast and sucked on it. She let out the cutest sounds and Hadrian smelled her arousal from a mile away. He could not wait to drive his cock into her and addict yet another one of his daughters to his big throbbing cock. **  
**  
A few seconds passed prior to Hadrian swithcing his aggression from Tori’s firm right breast to her equally as lovely left breast. He sucked the delicious nipple and made Tori mewl even more. **  
**  
“Daddy, I want your cock in me,” Tori begged him. “Please, Daddy. Fuck your silly little girl senseless.” **  
**  
She was pretty damn thirsty for it and Hadrian pulled her up by her ass cheeks and set her on his lap so he could look into her eyes when he took her innocence away. Tori biting down on her lip is the fucking best and his daughter tempted him to just pound her into a quivering mass of jelly. **  
**  
Hadrian aimed his cock to her warm lips and then shoved deep inside of her. Tori closed her legs around Hadrian and let out a very intense moan when her father took her virginity with his big throbbing cock. **  
**  
“You’re in me, so deep!” Tori yelled. “Fuck, me, Daddy! Fuck my pussy!” **  
**  
Tori started to bounce up and down on him. Her breasts bounced with her, tantalizing Hadrian with every single step. He cupped the underside of them and groped Tori’s perfect round tits. Her breasts swayed from one side to the other and almost blinded Hadrian with pleasure. He situated his fingers and cupped her tits before releasing them. **  
**  
“Oooooh!” Tori screamed at the top of her lungs. “Daddy...Daddy….FUCK ME MORE!” **  
**  
She cried out these words while she bounced higher and faster on him. Tori worked her warm pussy walls down onto him and squeezed his cock. She wanted to feel every single drop just sputter into her body. Those big balls worked their magic and made Tori just bite down on her lip. She wanted him in her, so deep and so hard, not to mention so fast. So very fast, Tori wanted her father to split her pussy in half. **  
**  
“Oooh, damn it!” Tori yelled one more time. “Fuck my pussy! Fuck it so fucking good!” **  
**  
“Just like your mother.” **  
**  
“Yes...and I love my Daddy’s cock, just like her,” Tori purred in his ear. **  
**  
The bouncing goddess rose up and down. Hadrian brushed his fingers against her nipples. He enjoyed the reaction he got from her so he taunted and toyed with Tori over and over again. Each movement made Tori rock herself up and down. She bit down on her lip and released a pleasurable cry in time with her drops and her rises. **  
**  
“I love it,” Tori managed. “I love being fucked….like this!” **  
**  
Hadrian squeezed Tori’s perfectly firm backside and spanked her a couple of times. This only got her going even more. **  
**  
“And you’re going to love cumming for your father, aren’t you, baby girl?” he asked her. **  
**  
“Yes! YES! MAKE ME CUM, DADDY!” **  
**  
Tori howled in pleasure and her walls clamped down onto him. She showed him just how good she’s feeling by squeezing his large cock and milking it. Hadrian pushed himself into her and rode out her orgasm. **  
**  
Her pussy leaked all over his big cock and made her just moan in constant pleasure. There’s nothing compared to what she felt right now. Absolutely nothing, Tori got the ride of her life. **  
**  
The ride of her fucking life, and her thighs grew moist. Her pussy gushed and allowed Hadrian to slide faster into her. His hips turned into a blur, going deeper and deeper into her. Tori squeezed her legs around his body and her pussy around his cock. Her arms swung against him. **  
**  
Hearing his daughter moan in his ear when she rode his cock is the very best feeling in the world. And one that Hadrian grew rather used to, with more than a few daughters. Tori slammed herself repeatedly down onto his cock and got Hadrian’s attention firmly on her. **  
**  
Their auras intermingled in the air and sweat just spilled with them. Hadrian leaned in and nibbled his daughter’s right shoulder blade. This small action prompted some passionate moans and Tori rode her father with more reckless abandon them before. Her wet thighs danced and slammed down onto her father’s big throbbing balls. The deeper he pushed into her, the better she felt. **  
**  
“F-fuck!” **  
**  
She yelled at the top of her lungs and took Hadrian’s stiff cock inside of her. She’s almost on another orgasm and her nipples ache. Hadrian’s quick to dive in and treat them as well. **  
**  
True to form, when aroused to a certain point, a Veela lactates milk from her nipples. And while Tori’s more of a succubus then a Veela thanks to Hadrian, she still maintains that lovely little part of her heritage. Hadrian squeezed on her nipples and milked them for all that they’re worth. **  
**  
Hadrian shoved his cock deeper into her sticky pussy while drinking her milk. His daughter’s walls got a slick and warm. Her pussy became the perfect sleeve for his big cock. Every now and then secreting honey over it which made Hadrian tingle and his cock twitch and grow until it’s deep inside of her. **  
**  
“We’re going to the end,” Hadrian warned her. **  
**  
“I know,” Tori panted. “I’m not letting you go until you cum in me.” **  
**  
The strongest mate possible was a necessity thanks to Tori’s heritage. And there’s no mate stronger for her than the one whose cock she rode all the way down to the bed. Wetness stained his hips the faster and faster Tori rose up and dropped down. Her breasts danced and he sucked them. **  
**  
Hadrian can feel his daughter’s wet pussy edge him closer to the end. He put his hands on her lower back and guided her all the way to the edge. He wanted to feel her cum first right before the edge. **  
**  
“Daddy!” **  
**  
Her passionate screams echoed. The naughty sixteen-year-old clamped her tight pussy hard on his cock and Hadrian rose into her, to smash her hard. She drips all over him, moaning loudly the faster he goes into her. **  
**  
“I’m close.” **  
**  
“I know.” **  
**  
She sensed his approaching orgasm and to say she was excited about what’s going to come would be an understatement. Tori’s pussy opened up and prepared to take his full dose of cum into her womb to complete the mating process. Hadrian sunk into her and his balls slapped into her. **  
**  
The sweet feeling Tori cumming pushed Hadrian over the edge and caused his balls to finally give out. He launched so much seed into her body, that it’s almost obscene. Blast after blast of his sticky cum coated the inside of her body. Tori clung onto him tightly and made sure to milk every single last drop out of him. **  
**  
The feeling of his daughter’s inner muscles and the way they coaxed the cum out of him caused Hadrian’s nerve endings to explode with lust. He clutched her nipple and made her moan out loud. Tori bounced on him a little bit more and took her wet pussy down onto him. **  
**  
“Fuck,” Tori breathed. **  
**  
“Yes, baby, exactly,” Hadrian commented. **  
**  
Tori collapsed on her father’s shoulder, her pussy stuffed full of so much of his seed and it dripping out of her when he pulls out. A naughty smile approached on her face when she gets on her hands and knees. **  
**  
She does not have to wait until long until Hadrian, cock swollen once again, rubbed his cock against the small of her back. His hands cupped her breasts, sensitive and still squirting milk. **  
**  
“Are you going to fuck me, Daddy?” Tori asked him. **  
**  
Hadrian rubbed his cock head against her dripping slit and made her just gush. **  
**  
“All morning long...until your mother gets home. And then the fun can really begin.” **  
**  
Tori tingled and then Hadrian shoved his cock into her. He filled her up even further than before, or so it seemed. Her father’s big cock made her feel happy. **  
**  
The sixteen year old girl thought this was the best feeling in the world. To be relentlessly fucked by the only man who could withstand her strong aura. And he really went to town on her and made her moan in pleasure.  
  
Hadrian smiled and he settled in to Tori for a long and rigorous ride, never once slowing down and always ensuring she received everything needed to make his daughter pleased.

**End.**


End file.
